The Grassy Lands
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Ussopp makes Luffy do something stupid which gets him in trouble by Zoro. Genre: Yaoi / BoyxBoy Pairing: Luffy x Zoro One-Shot


This is fanmade One Piece One-Shot.

Genre: Yaoi / BoyxBoy

Pairing: Zoro x Luffy

I do not own One Piece or any of its' characters.

The Grassy Lands

* * *

Ussopp rested on the deck of the Sunny tinkering with some sort of mechanical flower. It had a metal texture, but looked like a real flower. Luffy peered at it from the stairs and dashed over to Ussopp with sparkles in his eyes, "Ussopp, what is it," Luffy asked excitedly.

"It's a mechanical flower," The long nosed pirate stated.

"Woah, cool, what does it do," The Captain inquired.

The sniper hesitated and pondered for a moment, "Nothin'."

_I might as well screw around with Luffy. _

"Huh, nothin'? Then why'd ya make it," The rubberman scrunched his nose while Ussopp glanced over at the deep in sleep Zoro.

_Heh, and I know just the lazy and inconsiderate pirate to let Luffy loose on._

A moment passed before the liar rose up and lifted the flower high, "Because I, The Great Ussopp, wanted to see what a flower would look like on Zoro's grassy lands."

Twisting his neck a little, Luffy looked at Ussopp baffled, "His..."grassy lands"?"

Laughter filled the deck. The sniper was laying on the landscape with tears rolling down his face while he held his stomach, "His hair, duh!"

Pirate Luffy fell to his knees joining in with the hilarity. Ussopp enclosed his and Luffy's mouths' before they caused too much noise. The swordsman stirred in his sleep but only for a moment until he began snoring powerfully once more.

"Luffy, wanna do something fun," Ussopp smirked knowing full well where his actions would lead Luffy.

Captain's mouth was still covered by Ussopp's palm, so he only nodded with enthusiasm.

"Alright, I want you to sneakily put this on Zoro's grassy lands," The liar winked.

Two seconds later, Luffy was hovering over the peaceful first mate of the ship with the mechanical flower in his rubbery hands.

_This flower is heavier than I thought. Shishishi, Zoro is gonna be so pissed._

A smile formed onto the crazy captain's face. He gradually and anxiously placed the mechanical flower on to the green haired pirates head. The rubberman took a few steps back preventing a chuckle from escaping his eager lips. Screwing his head around, he searched for Ussopp, but to no avail he couldn't find him. Brushing it off, he studied Zoro with a sly smile.

_It looks just like a flower in a field of green._

Ussopp was hiding near the kitchen witnessing every move Luffy made. He sneered and seized a miniature button from his pocket. Swiftly, he pushed down waiting patiently for the main event.

"Wah," Luffy fell on his bottom hearing the flower begin to make an alarm clock noise.

The swordsman awoke, jolting forward, effecting the flower to plunge to the floor. Sniffling and yawning, Zoro became aware of his surroundings and focused on Luffy, "Huh, what did you do, moron?"

"E..to," Luffy drifted to the other side of the Sunny Go realizing that Zoro _was _utterly pissed by his actions.

"Spit it out," The first mate peered at the flower picking it up trying to figure out why Luffy even had the damned thing in the first place.

"I didn't mean to," Luffy scrambled to his feet stretching his arms up hooking onto the crow's nest flinging himself inside.

_Gotta hide. Gotta hide...Gotta Hide!_

Zoro jumped into the crow's nest making Luffy drop to the floor, "Gah, Zoro, I didn't mean to put the flower onto your grassy lands!"

"My what," The swordsman perched his swords against one of the bookshelves.

"Y-Your grassy lands," Luffy gulped.

"Huh," The green haired man wrapped his hands around the captain's neck.

"...r hair...your hair!" Zoro let go letting Luffy land on the wood gasping for air.

"Grassy lands," Zoro kicked a chair out sitting on it beginning to relax and ponder over his new found nickname.

"Y-You're not angry?"

"Why should I be. The erotic cook could come up with something more infuriating than that," Zoro chuckled and lounged his foot onto the table that had conveniently been placed in the middle of the room.

Both sat in silence until Luffy drug himself near Zoro.

"I've never really asked, Zoro, but do you have green hair "down there" as well," The rubberman asked forthright sitting in a criss cross apple suace deal holding each ankle with his buoyant hands peering up at the casual Zoro.

"Wait, down where," Zoro investigated.

"You know, down here," Luffy rose onto his feet and pulled his capris down.

"What are you doing, idiot! Pull your frickin' pants back up," Zoro tumbled out of his chair escaping the swinging crotch of doom.

"Ah, but why," Luffy questioned terminating their distance.

"Are you retarded," Zoro stumbled across the floor to desert Luffy, "Pull your damn pants up!"

"Tell me why, and I will," Luffy snickered.

"Because I don't want to see your frickin' junk," Zoro scrambled to his feet backing against one of the many bookshelves.

"Zoro, you have the same thing I do, so why does it matter, and you've seen it before. Like the time in the sauna or when you walk in while i'm bathing," Luffy pondered.

"This is different! We're in the damn crow's nest! You don't just drop your pants like that," Zoro staggered to remain standing while Luffy once again closed their distance.

With a smiling face, Luffy stretched his legs until his cranium hit the ceiling of the crow's nest. His privates now in his first mates face, "GOD DAMMIT, LUFFY!"

The green haired pirate took a dive to the floor hiding his face from anymore indecency, "Shishishi, Zoro, you're so weird."

"Luffy," Zoro's voice muffled by his palms on the verge of cracking, "Shut the fuck up and leave before I kill you. AND IF ANYONE'S WEIRD, IT'S YOU, DUMBASS!"

"Shishishi," Luffy's body was now beside Zoro's muscular figure. He propped his head up into his hand looking at Zoro cover his face, "Oi, Zoro."

"What," Zoro inspected too afraid to even take a peek outside of his palms.

"I pulled my pants up," Luffy spoke softly and Zoro felt a sly smile into his tone.

Zoro uncovered his eye only to see Luffy completely naked, "FUCKING HELL, LUFFY! YOU BASTARD," Zoro was enraged and began to strangle Luffy once more.

"Ack-Zo-," Luffy choked trying to regain his breath. He clutched onto Zoro and hauled the first mate onto him.

"Luffy, i'm going to kill you," The green haired pirate yelled not even giving a chance for his captain to discontinue the mighty grip.

"Wai-" Luffy squirmed under the larger pirate beginning to feel discomfort in many places.

Luffy was now turning blue and Zoro let go producing the rubberman to gulp in air. Both were panting and the first mate was the first to notice the awkward position that had occurred, "Luffy, dammit!"

"W-What did I do now," The captain stifled.

"Look at our positions, you bastard! You did this on purpose you deviant," Zoro's face flushed.

"Zoro, you're red all of a sudden," Luffy hoisted his hands up groping Zoro's now red face.

"Oi, stop it," Zoro mumbled, "What if someone catches us like this? How will you explain?"

"Dunno," Luffy snickered making his usual dumb expression.

"Stop man handling my face," Zoro slapped Luffy's hands away.

"But you still haven't gotten off of me," Luffy giggled.

"Tch, you're asking for it," Zoro sneered, "I won't stop myself. I have been sexually deprived since i've gotten on this ship."

_Stop now, Zoro, before you sexually assault your captain. If you can't even handle to see your captain so fragile under you butt naked, how can you fight your enemy who will pressure you even more than this._

"Sexually deprived," Luffy cocked his head and shivered underneath the pondering Zoro.

_Dammit, stop me Luffy._

"You're the pervert here, not me," Zoro lowered his head pressing his lips against the younger pirates' soft pink ones.

"Mnn," Luffy's eyes widened and then closed them as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's defined neck.

Their tongues began to fight among themselves. Luffy was not only kissing but licking Zoro's face and biting down on the soft flesh. The swordsman took ahold of Luffy's mouth once more sucking on his captain's tongue. Each moment that passed, his sanity faded into oblivion.

The swordsman broke the kiss, "It's your fault for being too damn cute."

_Luffy is reacting with me which is very odd._

"Z-Zo-" The captain stared into his first mates eye as Zoro began to caress Luffy.

The older pirate wandered his hands on the captain's body. Feeling his chest, hips, and his luscious thighs. He took his lips letting them scrape across Luffy's neck before finding a spot to bite down into the rubberman's flesh, "Nnh, Z-Zor-"

The first mate bit and sucked onto the Captain's neck for a good while before removing his mouth for a split second only to latch it onto one of the pink nipples. His tongue swirled around the hardened nipple. He carefully bit down making Luffy whine under him. The younger pirate squirmed uncomfortably but Zoro didn't care. This only excited him more as he felt something hard rub against his own awakening member. Zoro took his free hand flicking and tugging at the abandoned nipple that laid directly across from the one getting all of the wet action.

"Zoro! W-Wai-" Luffy was panting a little rubbing himself against the older pirates hardened member, "I-I feel weird."

The first mate withdrew from the toughened meat breathing his hot breath onto it making Luffy shiver under him, "Good."

"Agh, I-I-," Luffy bit his bottom lip hard when Zoro slid down removing his erection from Luffy's only to replace the pressure with his mouth, "N-No-"

The swordsman's mouth engulfed Luffy's erection. He spun his tongue around the tip making Luffy tremble in ecstasy, "Nagh," Zoro shoved more of his captain's hard-on into his hot wetness. The captain groaned under him biting his lip as hard as he could, "Z-Zoro-feeling...hot."

The earrings on Zoro's ear jingled making a little sound, "Captain, i've never seen you so flustered," He replaced his mouth with his right hand jacking Luffy off.

"I fe..el so hot," Luffy gasped for air looking at the swordsman's face while tears formed into his eyes rolling down the sides blushing immensely.

"You're throbbing and twitching in my hand. You must be almost ready to come," Zoro unbuckled his pants and pulled them down revealing his own erection, "But I can't let you come yet, Captain," Zoro stated removing his hand from Luffy's vibrating flesh.

"N-No, Zoro," Luffy panted from the lack of touch.

"Don't worry," Zoro licked Luffy's asshole entrance.

"Ack, w-what are you doing," Luffy closed one eye feeling a weird sensation.

"I guess I really don't have to prepare you," The swordsman considered. After careful speculation, he spit in his hand and rubbed his hard-on before placing it against the Straw-Hat's entrance.

"W-Wai-argh," The older pirate slammed himself into the rubberman's tight hole feeling it grasp onto his erection.

"S-So tight, Luffy," Zoro wanted to adjust but Luffy slammed Zoro onto his back.

"I-I can't hold back, Zoro," The captain began to rise and fall onto Zoro, "Zoro is s-so big and is filling me!"

Zoro just watched the younger pirate sweat and pant above him. Each thrust showing his own cock go in and out of Luffy. But it wasn't him thrusting. Luffy was on top pleasuring himself. Luffy's hand was on his own member stroking it rapidly at the speed of his thrusts. The first mate was panting watching the amazing sight before him, "MM, Ah-Zo-s-so good-al...most-Ah!"

Luffy's body froze and his back arched as come was sent flying onto Zoro's stomach. Luffy's hole tightened up and Zoro flinched raising a hand caressing Luffy's moist hair. Luffy tried laying down on Zoro to rest but the older pirate wouldn't have that. He wasn't finished pleasing himself. Zoro's hips started moving upwards making his cock go deep inside of the captain's tight as ever hole. The younger pirate gasped, shocked at the swordsman's movements.

"N-No, ah-mmf," Luffy was interrupted when Zoro's lips smashed against his captain's mouth, "Mm, nnf!"

The first mate sat up bringing Luffy down upon him still. Zoro pulled his mouth away from Luffy's parted lips, "I didn't know you were so slutty, Luffy. You came all over my chest after riding me."

"I-It wasn-Ahh," Luffy dug his face into Zoro's shoulder as the green haired man sped up making the rubberman's body pound him harder into the boy.

"Your ass is so tight sucking me in each thrust. You're such a good captain," Zoro faintly said into Luffy's ear before biting it, "Look, you're hard again. This time, let us come together."

"Z-Zo-can't-Nah," Zoro pushed Luffy against the crow's nest wall thrusting himself strong and rapid into Luffy's tight hole.

"Don't worry, i'm close," Zoro panted into Luffy's ear hearing and feeling the banging of his own balls against the rubberman's ass. He said this and began to feel himself about to burst, "Fucking hell! So good, god dammit! Luffy, you're so good!"

He kept screaming such obscenities as both unhinged and came together. Zoro panted into his captain's neck for a good amount of time before pulling out letting come seep out of Luffy onto the crow's nest floor.

"Ne, Zoro," Luffy looked up with his innocent look but slightly pink, "Can we do that more often?"

The swordsman saw his captain's body. Come was on his chest and slowly seeping out of his ass. He snickered and kissed Luffy once more before he rose onto his feet retrieving his pants, "Whatever my captain wants."

While Zoro was putting his pants back on, Luffy smiled, "Oi, Zoro, you do have grassy lands down there!"

"I-Idiot!" Zoro flushed red pulling his pants up, "I'll never let you see it again!"

* * *

"Eto, they've been in there for awhile. Should I go help Luffy," Ussopp stood by the crow's nest looking up, "No, i'm too scared. He'll be fine."

* * *

NYAA! :D


End file.
